


За Рубиконом

by Luchiana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Drama, Gen, Not Team Captain America Friendly, Out of Character, Regret, Steve Rogers Feels, T'Challa Is Not Good, Wanda Maximoff Is Not Good
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Не так Стив Роджерс представлял себе свободу, которую отстаивал.
Kudos: 6





	За Рубиконом

**Author's Note:**

> Автор не преследует цели очернить кого-то из персонажей или оскорбить чувства фанатов. Это всего лишь альтернативная версия событий, приправленная толикой реализма, как его себе представляет автор.

_Когда души устанут болеть  
И недрогнувший мускул лица  
Оправдает ненужную смерть,  
Кто отсрочит начало конца?_  
Андрей Данилов

Сэм сжимает его плечо напоследок и скрывается в джете.

— Ты не виноват, это вышло случайно, — Ванда присаживается рядом с ним и приваливается плечом. — А если бы он сбежал, кто знает, сколько невинных пострадало бы потом. Наша цель — спасти как можно больше людей. Но всех спасти невозможно, сам знаешь.

Он знает, конечно. Кто, как не он, внушил Ванде эту мысль? И теперь, слыша собственные слова из чужих уст, ощущает лишь горечь и тошноту.

— Иди спать, Ванда. Я в порядке. Только посижу ещё немного.

— А что насчёт того загадочного снайпера, который разгуливает по Северной Африке? Мы будем его искать?

— Возможно. Завтра об этом поговорим. Сейчас я просто хочу побыть в одиночестве.

Ванда глядит на него испытующе несколько секунд, а потом уходит в джет вслед за Сэмом.

Они в бегах уже больше года. В Пенсильвании — третий день. Здесь есть относительно чистая вода и дичь, что помогает экономить изрядно оскудевшие запасы.

В самом начале, когда он только освободил из Рафта Сэма и Ванду, они сняли всю наличку, какую смогли, да ещё Т’Чалла поддержал их финансово. Король Ваканды вообще был крайне любезен: предлагал подновить джет, снабдил средствами связи, просил обращаться с любыми затруднениями — только дистанционно, чтобы не провоцировать возможные дипломатические конфликты. Стив тогда не отказался от помощи, но для себя решил больше к ней не прибегать: он не для того выбрал свободу, чтобы тут же попасть в зависимость.

Первое время им хватало. Джет работал на арк-реакторах и топлива не требовал, мотели они выбирали из самых дешёвых, часто ночевали на пустующих складах или в заброшенных домах. Иногда находили приют у людей, живущих на окраинах, вдали от цивилизации — амишей, отшельников, охотников. Те делили с ними кров и еду, и Стив всегда старался чем-то отплатить за доброту: физическим трудом или хотя бы памятным рисунком, за неимением лучших вариантов.

Несколько раз их выручали фанаты Капитана Америки, оставшиеся верными своему кумиру: те, кого добропорядочные американцы среднего класса называли фриками. Это были восторженно-навязчивые молодые люди, выросшие на сказках о великом герое войны (из их расспросов Стив «узнал» о себе и своих способностях много нового). Они горячо ругали всех политиков скопом, строили хитроумные теории межправительственных заговоров (Пирс бы обзавидовался) и через одного предлагали своё — как правило, съёмное — жилище в качестве штаба или себя в качестве новых членов команды. Стив вымученно улыбался, придумывал отговорки и старался поскорее покинуть чрезмерно гостеприимных хозяев.

Однако вскоре деньги кончились. Найти подработку удавалось редко: в США его лицо знала каждая собака, а Ванду и за границей хорошо помнили после шумихи в Лагосе. Их то и дело пробовали сманить к себе наёмничьи банды и антиправительственные организации, пару раз даже пытались использовать втёмную, и, наученные горьким опытом, они с ходу отметали любые подозрительные предложения о сотрудничестве. Так что их основным добытчиком стал Сэм — как наименее узнаваемый, а потому способный выйти «в люди» на честную работу.

Порой им везло обнаружить наличку во время облав. Стиву претило брать чужое, пусть даже речь шла о террористах и торговцах оружием, но выбор был невелик. Однако он никогда не трогал денег, упакованных в мешки или чемоданы, и Сэму с Вандой запрещал…

Когда всё начало меняться?

В ноябре у них выдалась особенно изнурительная неделя. Денег почти не осталось, питались дешёвыми консервами и какими-то чёрствыми хлебцами, да ещё облава на торговцев инопланетным оружием, которую они так долго готовили, провалилась: преступники ушли раньше, чем они добрались до места. Уставшие и расстроенные, они вернулись в Америку ни с чем. Стив, к тому времени достаточно обросший бородой, чтобы сходство с собственным плакатным изображением не бросалось в глаза, и Сэм зашли в пригородный минимаркет в Финиксе, чтобы на последние затариться какой-нибудь едой. Соотнеся цены с имеющейся наличностью, Стив побросал в корзину банки с консервированными супами, рыбой и тушёнкой, а когда выпрямился и повернулся, чтобы окликнуть Сэма, заметил исчезнувший в его рукаве шоколадный батончик. У них всех была тяжёлая неделя, решил тогда Стив. Один шоколадный батончик — невелик урон для целого магазина, а для них сейчас любая приятная мелочь, которая не даст окончательно скатиться в уныние, на вес золота, оправдывался он перед совестью. И промолчал. Отвёл взгляд, а когда Сэм (с отчаянной виной в глазах) позвал его, притворился, что ничего не заметил.

Вскоре после этого Сэм уговорил его взять немного денег из кейса с аккуратно уложенными пачками банкнот, который они обнаружили в логове одной мелкой группировки. Стив рассудил, что лучше уж грязные деньги, чем магазинные кражи, и скрепя сердце согласился.

Дальше — больше. Стиву и прежде случалось _одалживать_ машины при необходимости, но Сэм всё чаще уговаривал выбирать тачки покруче и подороже, оправдываясь тем, что для их целей транспорт нужен побыстрее и поманёвреннее. Стив уступал, держа в уме мысль, что более дорогую машину и отследить легче, а значит, она раньше вернётся к законному владельцу.

О том, что порой после их поездок от машин оставались лишь груды покорёженного металлолома, Стив старательно не задумывался.

Потом Сэм стал брать из машин «сувениры» — мелочи вроде стильных зажигалок, солнцезащитных очков и бейсболок.

Недавно — когда у них снова наметились проблемы с деньгами — Сэм забрал из найденного в роскошной белой Ламборгини портмоне всю наличность и кредитку, которой сразу же расплатился в магазине и выбросил в урну на выходе.

Стив ничего не сказал. Хотел, но горло сдавило. Да и что скажешь? Аргументы у Сэма всегда железные: нас предало собственное государство, мы рискуем жизнями, чтобы этим людям жилось спокойнее, а от потери нескольких сотен баксов владелец такой шикарной тачки вряд ли обеднеет.

Что ж, Стив сам выбрал жизнь по ту сторону закона — так велика ли разница, какой именно переступать закон, покуда совесть чиста, а цель — благородна. Так ведь?

Стив глядит на утопающую в сумерках поляну, и в колыхании травы ему чудится, будто сама земля тяжело вздыхает.

Да, он долго закрывал на всё глаза. А теперь смотрит на друга — и почти не узнаёт: когда тотиз хорошего парня превратился в обыкновенного вора? С чего начался обратный отсчёт? С первого «сувенира»? С пачки банкнот? С батончика?

Или всё началось в тот день, когда они втроём — Сэм, Наташа и он — проникли на базу ВВС за экипировкой Сокола, и к заповеди «не укради» прибавилась оговорка «но если ты с Капитаном Америкой, то можно»?

Стив быстро промаргивается и трёт лицо руками. Сэм — это ещё не беда. Владельцы Ламборгини и Феррари вполне способны пережить потерю пары сотен баксов или даже самой машины.

Чего не скажешь о жертвах Ванды.

Проклятье, он же действительно прокололся в Лагосе, когда позволил Рамлоу активировать заряд, а Ванда просто сделала что сумела. Наверное. Она выглядела такой несчастной, такой подавленной. Ему хотелось сказать что-то утешительное. Мог ли он предугадать последствия своих слов?

Когда они только сбежали, Ванда была полна гнева: на правительства, на госслужбы, на Старка, на Росса, на своё заключение… Эмоции кипели в ней, и из-за этого она часто с трудом контролировала свои силы. Сэм учил её разным техникам контроля эмоций и расслабления, и со временем это дало результат. Но на первых их миссиях то и дело срывались с пальцев бесконтрольные алые искры, и что-то ломалось, взрывалось, обрушивалось. Без жертв среди преступников не обходилось ни одно дело.

Одно было хорошо: после Лагоса и последовавших за ним стычек им больше не доводилось устраивать драки на оживлённых городских улицах. Правда, едва ли в этом была его заслуга: если ты разыскиваемый преступник, под прицелом тысяч уличных камер оказываться чревато, да и бандиты гнездились в основном на окраинах, в промзонах да заброшенных зданиях, где риск зацепить в пылу драки случайных свидетелей минимален.

Затем обвалившейся стеной старого промышленного здания едва не придавило прохожего — Стив успел её подхватить. Ванда стояла белее снега, прижав руку ко рту. Отшвырнув кусок стены и убедившись, что с перепуганным парнем всё в порядке, Стив подошёл к ней, положил руки на плечи и сказал: «Ты не виновата. Это просто случайность. Всё хорошо». А в следующее мгновение оклемавшийся парень уже вовсю нёсся дальше по улице с воплями: «Ведьма! Ведьма!» Стив убедил себя в том, что глаза Ванды тогда зажглись испугом.

Теперь ему приходится признаться себе: в тот день глаза Ванды горели злостью.

С каждым днём Ванда всё лучше контролировала свои силы, становилась всё могущественнее, и при этом всё меньше осторожничала. Привыкнув оправдывать свои промашки благородной целью, она вообще перестала ценить людские жизни.

Когда он встретил эту озлобленную на мир растерянную девочку два года назад, то ошибочно увидел в ней собственное отражение: она так же, как и он когда-то, согласилась стать подопытным кроликом в чужом эксперименте, чтобы обрести силу, а уж о том, что значит потерять брата, Стив помнил слишком хорошо. Он так уцепился за сходства, что отказался видеть различия.

С самого начала Вандой двигали мстительность и злоба. Цель, ради которой она пошла на сделку с Гидрой, никогда не заключалась в борьбе со злом. Он пожалел девочку, которая два дня пролежала под завалом, в то время как перед ним стояла взрослая женщина, избравшая путь насилия. Женщина, которая сознательно спустила на мирный город паникующего Халка и заключила союз с Альтроном. И то, что в результате они оказались на одной стороне, было всего лишь случайностью, пересечением интересов, а не переоценкой ценностей.

«Всех спасти невозможно». Стив дал Ванде эти слова как щит. Она же превратила их в оружие. 

Вот только где проходит черта между неизбежными жертвами — и допущенными? И если всех спасти невозможно, значит ли это, что не стоит и пытаться? Очевидно, их с Вандой ответы на эти вопросы не совпадали.

Стив смотрит, как сонно шатаются деревья, убаюканные ветром, и стискивает сложенные в замок пальцы.

Ванда становится всё более независимой, всё чаще спорит с ним, и недалёк тот день, когда он окончательно утратит над ней власть. О том, что тогда будет, он попросту боится задумываться.

Он возомнил себя моральным компасом, с которым другие люди могут сверять свои поступки, — и вот куда их это в итоге завело.

Хорошо, что Наташа сейчас не с ними. Погубить ещё и её своей самонадеянностью было бы совсем скверно. Она и так уже пострадала за помощь ему, окончательно утягивать её за собой в ту же бездну, куда стремительно катились они трое, Стив не хотел.

Сегодня бездна глянула на него остекленевшими глазами мёртвого мальчишки. Мальчишки, которого он убил.

Банда готовилась к нападению, поэтому все были в масках. Отвлекающий манёвр, алая вспышка — и вот уже половина группировки валяется на полу в судорогах. Те, кого магия Ванды не коснулась, бросились врассыпную, но подоспели Сэм с его верным Редвингом и набросили сеть, обездвижив беглецов. Только один сумел увернуться. Чтобы не дать ему уйти, Стив схватил первое, что попалось под руку, и швырнул, почти не целясь. Он всего лишь хотел сбить парня с ног, но кусок арматуры — а под руку попался именно он — копьём вошёл прямиком в центр поясницы, переломив хребет. Парень тут же рухнул, а сила инерции протащила его по полу ещё пару метров, сложив тело буквально пополам. Тошнотворное зрелище: заломленное назад туловище, голова между пятками, руки раскиданы в стороны, а из живота торчит кусок ржавого железа, с которого, словно из прохудившегося крана, капает кровь. Сглотнув подкативший к горлу ком, Стив приблизился к безусловно мёртвому уже телу, снял с головы маску — и помертвел сам. Мутными неподвижными глазами на него смотрел светловолосый безусый мальчишка лет восемнадцати от роду. Худой и нескладный, он неуловимо напомнил Стиву самого себя до сыворотки. Тоже влез в заварушку, которая была ему не по зубам. В эту минуту Стив ясно осознал: такой могла быть и его собственная судьба, не столкнись он с Эрскином. Задиристый и вечно лезущий на рожон, без Баки он так бы и подох в какой-нибудь грязной подворотне, избитый и переломанный…

При мысли о Баки его замутило. Сколько бы крови ни было у Баки на руках, он так и оставался человеком, готовым вступиться за слабого. А во что превратился он сам? В убийцу детей?

Как звали мальчишку, фото которого показал им Тони, когда пытался вразумить, предостеречь? Чарли Спенсер, кажется. Личная Немезида наверняка до сих пор является Тони во снах в его обличии.

А он даже имени своей пробудившейся вдруг совести не знает, только черты лица и ничего не выражающий взгляд. Или, может, его совесть заговорит с ним голосом девочки, чью собаку раздавило — практически размазало по асфальту — брошенным им автомобилем прямо у неё на глазах полгода назад? У него не было времени её разглядывать — он сразу же бросился в погоню за преступниками, а в паре кварталов от них уже раздавался вой полицейских сирен, но пронизанный ужасом голос («Дружок! Дружок!») до сих пор звенит в его ушах.

Ему бы уже тогда осознать, что они в своей борьбе за мир и свободу свернули куда-то не туда, но — _это же всего лишь собака_. Понадобилась смерть ребёнка, чтобы он наконец опомнился и трезво оценил творимое их руками. Выводы оказались неутешительны.

Контроль и ограничения, твердили ему Тони, Вижен и Наташа. Мы перекладываем ответственность за свои действия на других, возражал он. Ему лучше знать, как распоряжаться своей силой, считал он. И что же? Два ребёнка уже пострадали от его рук, а ответственность, которой он столь самоуверенно хвалился, так и осталась пустым звуком. Да, ему жить со своей совестью. Но это не он успокаивал безутешную девочку, потерявшую любимца, и это не ему сообщать матери того парнишки, что её сына больше нет, что он собственными руками отнял у него шанс исправиться.

Когда же он сам свернул не туда? Когда закрыл глаза на украденный батончик? Когда — всего лишь миг! — поколебавшись, всадил щит в реактор брони? Когда поднял руку на своих товарищей? Когда отказался подписать Заковианский договор? Или ещё раньше, когда промолчал о Говарде, и промолчав — солгал? Где был тот Рубикон, после которого собственные решения стали пунктами сделки с совестью?

А Тони на днях спас полный паром людей. Тони приносит миру пользу и, быть может, хоть чуточку спокойнее спит по ночам. Стив искренне на это надеется.

Стив принимает решение.

Оно непростое, в чём-то даже бесчестное, поскольку он предаёт доверие положившихся на него людей, но дальше так продолжаться не может.

Стив отходит подальше от джета, достаёт из кармана телефон-раскладушку и вызывает единственный записанный в память номер.

Только бы он ответил. Только бы…

Тони берёт трубку на третьем гудке и после долгой паузы спрашивает:

— Кэп?

— Да, Тони, это я. Привет.

— Ну привет, — неуверенно отзываются на том конце виртуального провода.

— Прости, что беспокою…

— Что-то случилось? Гидра? Пришельцы? Кто-то пострадал? — перебивает Тони, мгновенно собравшись.

— Я хочу сдаться, — произносит Стив и будто сбрасывает с плеч тяжёлое бетонное перекрытие.

Повисает тишина. Листва шуршит над головой, ветер обдувает влажные от пота ладони, и сердце бьётся ровно-ровно, как самые надёжные в мире часы отмеряя проходящие секунды.

— Почему вдруг? — подозрительность, с которой Тони задаёт этот вопрос, ранит, но чего ещё он ждал.

— Сегодня я убил парня. Молодого, ещё совсем мальчишку. Ненамеренно, так получилось, но… Сэм постепенно превращается в клептомана. Ванда теряет осторожность и не думает о возможных случайных жертвах. Я считал, что борюсь за свободу, а вышло, что — за безнаказанность.

— Ясно. Детишки расшалились, а папочка Стив не знает, как найти на них управу. Скажи-ка, Роджерс, это ваше совместное решение или?..

— Нет. Это моё решение.

— Я почему спрашиваю: если твоя свобода вскружила Ванде голову и она начала терять берега, вряд ли она добровольно вернётся в клетку, особенно после двух устроенных тобой побегов.

— Поэтому я тебе и позвонил. Мне с ней не справиться. Ты сможешь что-нибудь придумать? Сэма… я возьму на себя.

— Дай мне сутки.

— Хорошо. Послезавтра мы будем в окрестностях Пуэнте Антигуо.

— Символично, — комментирует Тони, и Стив словно наяву видит его сардоническую усмешку. — Мы будем там. Вижен и я. Может, Роуди пожелает присоединиться. Как раз осваивает новую модификацию Воителя.

— Буду рад увидеть. Всех вас.

Трубка ненадолго смолкает. Стив уже думает, не пора ли отключиться, но тут Тони спрашивает:

— Стив, ты… как вообще? — и его сочувствующий тон почти выбивает почву из-под ног.

— Плохо, — честно отвечает он. — Я всех подвёл: тебя, Наташу, их. Я подвёл людей, которые верили в Капитана Америку.

— Ты просто ошибся. Все люди ошибаются.

— В этом-то и проблема: я, кажется, забыл, что я всего лишь человек.

— Ну, у тебя для этого, по крайней мере, есть основания, — хмыкает Тони, и от его слов, от голоса — зеркально усталого — почему-то становится чуточку легче. — До встречи, кэп.

— До встречи, Тони.

***  
Стив ждёт — и всё равно появление Железного человека, Вижена и Воителя застаёт его врасплох, не говоря уже о Ванде и Сэме. Все трое возникают в воздухе словно из ниоткуда и набрасывают на Ванду что-то вроде энергетической сетки. Та пытается отбиваться, но отчего-то её магия ей не подчиняется. Сэм дёргается в её сторону, чтобы помочь, но Стив успевает его перехватить.

— Не надо, Сэм. Это я их позвал.

— Что?! — взгляд друга режет по живому, но Стив стойко его переносит.

— Мы слишком заигрались, — отвечает он.

Этих слов оказывается достаточно: праведный гнев во взгляде сменяется пониманием и виной.

— Да. Пожалуй, ты прав, старик.

К ним подходит Роуди, приветствует их и уводит Сэма за собой. Никаких оков или оружия: по пути к джету они болтают по-приятельски, и Сэм искренне радуется тому, что Роуди снова на ногах и в броне.

Ванду уводит Вижен. Она бросает на Стива уничижительный, полный ненависти взгляд, и он думает, что только что нажил в её лице, пожалуй, самого могущественного на Земле врага. Что ж, ему не привыкать.

— Я мог бы отвезти тебя в Ваканду, к твоему дружку, а потом сказать, что ты сбежал, пока мы были заняты разъярённой ведьмой.

Вздрогнув, Стив оборачивается. Тони лукаво смотрит на него из своей новенькой — наверняка опять как-то улучшенной — брони и улыбается. Он всё такой же, каким его помнил Стив, разве что морщинок в уголках глаз прибавилось, да проглядывают тонкие серебристые нити в непокорной шевелюре.

— Отдать друзей под суд, а самому сбежать от ответственности? И как я после этого буду смотреть Баки в глаза? К тому же он лёг в крио, пока не найдётся решение, как снять коды в его голове. А насколько я понял из последнего разговора с королём Т’Чаллой, даже с вакандскими технологиями это будет нескоро.

— Пф, я и не думал, что ты согласишься. Но от адвокатов — лучших, каких смогу найти, — ты не отвертишься.

Стив невольно улыбается, опускает низко голову и со всей искренностью отвечает:

— Спасибо, Тони.

— Не благодари. Я не для тебя это делаю, Роджерс, запомни. Земле грозит опасность, и когда час пробьёт, ты будешь нужен.

— Плечом к плечу?

— Плечом к плечу.

***  
 _Сегодня, в один час сорок три минуты пополудни на ступенях здания Верховного суда США выстрелом в сердце был убит Стивен Грант Роджерс, широко известный как Капитан Америка. Выстрел был произведён снайпером, подробности не раскрываются. Напоминаем, что сегодня должно было состояться первое заседание по слушанию дела..._

Наташа не слышит дальше. Она выключает телевизор и прячет лицо в ладонях.

***  
— Задание выполнено.

— Отлично, Солдат. У тебя три часа свободного времени до заморозки. Развлекайся.

Т’Чалла провожает Зимнего Солдата взглядом, пока тот не скрывается за дверью, и достаёт из ящика стола потрёпанную красную тетрадку со звездой на обложке — сувенир от Гельмута Земо.

Проверка пройдена.

Всё сработало идеально: сломать программу Солдата было под силу лишь Стиву Роджерсу, ныне почившему. Спасать Баки Барнса тоже больше некому. И только идиоту придёт в голову портить такое эффективное оружие.

Ваканда — маленькая страна в большом мире, а он — её король. И будет защищать свой народ любой ценой.


End file.
